The Siren
by TooFacedMermaid
Summary: A mysterious woman shows up at La Push leaving a baby behind and disappears without a trace.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a full moon tonight, the waves moves rapidly over the shore of First Beach, La Push. A quileute man stood by the trees under the moon light, his long hair moving with the wind. As he was staring at distance he notice a woman by the shore with her waist under the water and a child within her embrace. The man slowly walked to where the woman stood, as he walks closer and closer towards her.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Billy asked the woman. She turned her head as he spoke to her. She stares at him as if she's been waiting for his presence to appear, then looks back down at the baby in her arms, kissing the baby's forehead one last time.

"Please..." The woman spoke as she hands the baby to Billy. "Take care of her. "


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

_Hey guys, I've been in FanFiction for a while but I had been on break until now. Due to school and life had been keeping me busy. Which made me forget all about my other stories plots so I had to deleted them. But here I am now typing up this story for you guys. Which had been inspired by many things that I love and I hope you guys enjoyed it. _

_**Disclaimer:** All the Character's doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But I made a few changes of my own to fit the story. _

**Chapter One **

It's been years since that very day had occurred no trace of the woman ever coming back for Isabella. Billy Black's adopted daughter. He had looked after her all these years and grew to love her as his own. He knew from that very moment she was different.

"Bells, time to wake up." Billy rolled his wheelcar into her room.

"Morning Dad." Bella rolled onto her back and smiles at Billy.

"You know today is a very special day."

"My birthday." Bella nods her head, getting up to go to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Billy rolled out Bella's room to help his son prepare for his daughter's 18th birthday.

Bella looks at the mirror in front of her, as she braids her long dark hair into a fishtail. She had grown up into a beautiful woman. Her pale white skin and piercing blue eyes, that stood out among her tribe. They called her 'pale face' at times, due to her unique beauty. But not once Bella had questioned her existence with her family. She felt like she belongs, right where she is.

As soon as Bella gets out of her room she was pulled into a bear hug by her older brother Jacob.

"Can't believe my little sister is all grown up." He puts her back down onto her feet, while rubbing her head. Bella slapped his hand away and frowns at him.

"You're messing up my hair, Jacob." Jacob smiles at her showing off his white shiny teeth and walks over to the kitchen to call his friends up to invite them over for Bella's Party.

"Hey" Embry's voice rang through the phone.

"Embry are you coming over for the party?" Jacob questioned his best friend.

"Yeah, I will but then I have to leave early for patrols you do know that right?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about patrols, I hope Sam would let me have a day off today."

"Or maybe if you take extra patrol shifts around La Push. He'll just let you, Baby Alpha." Embry teased.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him then." Jacob hangs up the phone and calls up the rest of his pack to invite them over. Jacob Black helds a secret that his tribe had held over the years. Werewolves, they are the protectors of the tribe, and keeping the Blood Suckers and other dangers at bay.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone greets her and sang happy birthday as she blew out the candles on her cake. Billy rolled his wheelcar next to his daughter as he handed her a gift. While everyone is busy chatting among themselves, Bella opened her present from her father.

"A jewelry box?" Bella looked at her father and he encouraged her to open it. Inside was a beautiful blue crystal necklace.

"It's so beautiful." She wraps her arms around her father and kisses his cheek. "Thank You!"

Billy helped Bella put the necklace on. "It matches your eyes." He admires the beauty of the necklace and his daughter's face as her smile glows brightly on her face.

"Anything for my little girl."

**Later that day... **

After the party Bella went out for a walk to First Beach. A place where she could go to think and have some alone time to herself. As she sits by the shore the full moon catches her eyes, there was something different about it tonight. It feels like it was drawing her in. She gets up on her feet and walks towards the waters and next thing she knows her necklace emits a blue light and water surrounding her that pulled her into the ocean.

_What's happening to me? _

She swam up onto the shore, her legs felt like a dead weight to her, she continues to drag herself across the sand.

"Ugh, why can't I get up-" Bella groans as she looked down, where her legs should be but instead she has a tail. Bella was filled with confusion she doesn't know how this could have happen. Her legs were replaced with mermaid tail. She flops it up and down trying to make sense of the situation.

_This can't be happening. I can't be a mermaid! I'm dreaming! I'm going to wake up soon I'm sure of it._

As she was busying trying to convience herself that this is all nothing but a dream, her fin disappears and turns back into her legs again. Still shaken by the discovery she gets up from the sand and runs home.


End file.
